For example, when a plurality of listeners listens to a sound (such as a music) in one hall or indoor, a listener desires to listen to the sound with larger volume in some area while another listener desires to listens to the sound with regular volume (or smaller volume than regular volume). Briefly, the listeners have various needs based on their liking or circumstances. Here, from a loudspeaker located in front of two areas (some area and another area), a sound pressure (arrival sound pressure) is respectively transferred to the two areas. Accordingly, an apparatus and a method for controlling respective sound pressures are desired.